Task facilitation is known in the art. This generally comprises mechanisms and/or processes that assist with executing a particular task by one or more end users. Hierarchical models are also known in the art. Hierarchical models have contents organized into a tree-like structure. Such hierarchical models are a useful construct and have been used, for example, to model the various steps or sub-tasks that collectively comprise a particular task.
Task facilitation generally presumes and requires an end user interface. This provides a basis for interacting with the end user to permit, for example, receiving instructions or information from the end user that is useful or necessary with respect to executing the task. This also provides a basis for providing content to the end user as pertains to the state of the task execution process, instructions, and so forth. Generally speaking, the use of an end user interface in conjunction with a task facilitation process is a powerful paradigm that can greatly increase efficiency, accuracy, and user satisfaction.
End user interfaces necessarily tend, by design, to accommodate the wherewithal of an expected user group. (As used herein, the expression “wherewithal” will be understood to refer to the ability of a given individual to accomplish a particular activity. This can comprise a reference to that individual's physical abilities as well as their level of experience, their knowledge base, and their cognitive capabilities. This can also comprise a reference to that individual's ready access to non-native resources such as tools, data and information sources, and so forth.) When presumptions regarding the average wherewithal of the anticipated user group are relatively high, this can result in an end user interface that is unduly challenging to an individual having a lesser wherewithal as pertains to the task at hand. On the other hand, when the end user interface is designed to accommodate an individual having a relatively low wherewithal to accomplish the task, the end user interface can be unduly cumbersome, slow, inefficient, and restrictive in the view of end users having a higher relative wherewithal.
Both of these extremes are undesired. Such circumstances can lead to a task facilitation platform that is unusable by some end users and/or that is inefficient (at the least) for other end users.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions and/or relative positioning of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of various embodiments of the present invention. Also, common but well-understood elements that are useful or necessary in a commercially feasible embodiment are often not depicted in order to facilitate a less obstructed view of these various embodiments of the present invention. It will further be appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required. It will also be understood that the terms and expressions used herein have the ordinary technical meaning as is accorded to such terms and expressions by persons skilled in the technical field as set forth above except where different specific meanings have otherwise been set forth herein.